Memory Of The Machine
by AvatarWho
Summary: When The Doctor receives a strange holographic message he must embark on a journey with Clara and complete the 13 Trials Of Soren in order to solve a riddle that was given to him to solve. Will the Doctor complete the trials in order to solve the riddle?


**Chapter 1:**

"We must require him immediately, we cannot continue without his help."

"How are we meant to convince him to help us? He would know what we are planning and stop it as soon as he arrives, there is no definite way of him agreeing to come here!"

"There is one way we can get him here..."

"And what's that?"

"We make him curious!"

A sudden bang could be heard in the next room that caused Clara to jolt from her bed with a hair brush in hand. She yanked the door open, thinking to find an intruder but instead a man with grey hair and a funny clothing system. "For God's sake Doctor, it's three in the morning!" Clara groaned while slowly walking into the kitchen, "Any time is the best time for adventure! Just ask Chris Columbus!" the Doctor said almost uncharacteristically happy, and Clara noticed this annoying oddness, "What has you all chirpy? Usually your just a grump with eyebrows that can cut a tin open." The Doctor sort of frowned at this comment almost as if Clara didn't know what day it was, "Clara do you not realise what today is?" Clara looked the Doctor up and down out of sheer confusion, "No, what day is it?" she said hesitantly, "Clara, it's our anniversary!" "Oh right... anniversary for what?" "Are you serious? It's the anniversary of when you started travelling with me!"

Clara stared at him with a frown, "You said last week that anniversaries were more boring than scale modelling!" "Well it still is but this is not one of this anniversaries! This is a very special anniversary and to celebrate we're going somewhere amazing!" Even though Clara was exhausted she still had to ask what it was, "How amazing?" she said with a yawn, "An exploding star! But not just any boring dusty star. This race called the Quens have produced coloured dyes and distributed them all over the universe. Their main hub is situated on that star, so there is millions of colours being swirled all throughout the galaxy, colours that have not been seen before and colours that won't even exist in your lifetime! The essence of beauty! Not bad for an anniversary dear ey?"

"But I'm tired Doctor." It was now the Doctors turn to frown now, "Oh charming that! I offer you to see the very definition of beauty and you would rather have a lie in? Where's your sense of adventure gone?" "Doctor I am tired. I have been tired for the last year and a half, I have corrections and meetings with parents, call my dad everyday so he doesn't have a panic attack over me living on my own even though I am well old enough to handle myself. So I'm sorry if I can't be the life of the party all the time!"

"You're never life of the party." The Doctor said in the usual grumpy tone, "I'll be waiting in the TARDIS for you." "And who said I was going?" "You of course ma'am."

Clara looked at the clock on top of her bed, '3:05' "Five minutes she sighed as she walked towards her wardrobe.

Clara walked into the TARDIS and was welcomed with the constant noise that the machine made in her presence. The Doctor over by the controls pulling levers and pushing unknown buttons that would lead the old blue box throughout the stars and the galaxies. "This better be worth it." Clara grumbled out of tiredness, "Better than sleep," The Doctor retorted while looking at at monitor, "Do you even sleep Doctor? I've known you for ages now and I still don't know what you're all about." The Doctor not wanting to listen decided to concentrate more on his controls than the conversation, "Will the world implode if you answer or something? Dare not say 'Does the Doctor rest' or else your village will be pillaged by goblins, "Don't be silly," the Doctor said, "there's no goblins, only elves." "There are elves?" Clara asked wide eyed, when suddenly a sharp pain shot up through her skull, the pain was so immense that she could not help but scream. She then suddenly fell on her knees when the Doctor shot over to her, "Clara!" he cried but before he could approach her further, a blue beam shot out of Clara's eyes and mouth, seemingly to use her as a human projector. A dark and sullen voice rang out of the hologram, ' _Doctor_ ,' the voice groaned, ' _we_ _have something her that might not only spark your interest but engulf it in eternal flame made of the heart of stars! We must not tell you now of what it is but I will give you a hint,_ " **What the Doctor has lost, will make him surprised, hopefully this will end, the long trail of goodbyes** " _I do certainly hope you will join us Doctor as you partake in our trials of many. See you soon.'_ The message ends and Clara collapses onto the floor, with the Doctor picking her up and laying her down on a chair. A sullen look washed over him, not knowing of what these 'trials' will foretell. A bing could be heard from the monitor as co-ordinates were displayed on the screen. Begrudgingly, the Doctor pulled a lever and the chimes and wheezing of the TARDIS rang out through the empty void of space.

 _ **(A/N) This is my first story that I have written in the long time and I personally know that it isn't my best effort. Recently my passion for writing is gone and I just feel empty everytime I try to write something at least somewhat decent. I have personally no interest at all to continue this story but if people do want more than I will try my best to improve them more and more. But if you don't want me to continue then that is fine as well. Any feedback would be very much appreciated if people discover this story. Thank you for reading.**_


End file.
